


Friends

by mikeydoesthings



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Awtto, Crushes, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Propaganda of kissing the homies, Romance, sharing the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeydoesthings/pseuds/mikeydoesthings
Summary: Awsten can't decide if the moments he shares with his best friend are more than just friendly or it's just his crush that's colouring them that way.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Otto Wood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Friends

They're lying in the same bunk - it's not made for two grown men, but Awsten is skinny enough despite all his efforts, so he doesn't take up that much space, half-sitting up, tucked into the corner - and he briefly wonders if he's being a nuisance. İt's Otto's bunk after all and he's just intruding in what is supposed to be his personal space in hisdesperation for human connection. But Wood seems content with having Awsten scrolling through his phone next to him as he's reading some book Awsten can't be bothered to remember the name of, so he doesn't try to break the comforting silence between them. He isn't actually on his phone now, just quietly watching his drummer's relaxed face, lost in the story.

Otto shifts, flipping a page, and a curl falls out from behind his ear. Awsten doesn't even think before tucking it back into place, fingers brushing against his skin, and seemingly on the same autopilot he strokes his cheek with the back of his hand. He freezes as his brain turns back on but Otto smiles softly, leaning a little into his touch, and he relaxes. Then Wood glances at him, eyes narrowed deviously, and catches his hand in his own, interlacing their fingers, plants a kiss on the back and presses it to his chest - Awsten can feel the warmth and the steady heartbeat and knows he's blushing, trying to pretend he's more interested in his phone, but he can't keep the grin off his face.

They seem to be closer than ever and Awsten can't help but wonder what that means. Friends don't just kiss each other's hands, right? But _they_ did this long before Awsten realized he really wants them to be something different so he just keeps quiet and enjoys their weird in-between relationship. So what if he sometimes wishes he could kiss his drummer - he's not about to let this potentially ruin a decade of friendship. He looks at his friend and finds him glued to the pages again, still holding his hand, softly stroking the back of it with his thumb, and that rhythmic gesture calms him down.

oOo

He doesn't know how they ended up in Otto's bunk again, but the after-concert adrenaline rush has left him and he doesn't have the energy to go up to his own bunk, not when he's sitting with Otto leaning on his side, so close he can feel his chest moving as he breathes, and holding his hand, playing with his fingers like he's so used to playing with his own due to the years of anxiety. Otto's hair is slightly damp against his cheek but he couldn't care less - not like he isn't sweaty and gross himself, unable to get a proper shower after this show. He should probably get up, it's getting way too late, all the other people on the bus are already in their beds, and his back would not thank him if he falls asleep in this position, but he really doesn't want to. And as if hearing his thoughts, Otto moves a little, casting at him a tired glance.

"I should let you go to sleep," his hoarse voice is barely above a whisper and he tries to move away, but Awsten squeezes his hand and he, getting the silent message, relaxes back into him.

"You're fine, I don't want to move either," he assures like he didn't just think the same.

"You should get your beauty sleep, Aws, come on," he laughs quietly, lightly shoving him with his shoulder.

"Did you just call me ugly?" his voice is filled with mock hurt, but when Otto shuffles to meet his eyes his look is serious.

"I'd never," he pauses studying Awsten's features, "I'd never do that because that would be a lie and I don't want to lie to you."

A long second passes while Otto silently thinks something through, looking at him through his eyelashes, eyes darting up and down, as Awsten is forgetting how to breathe, but then he slumps back against the wall, burying his face in Awsten's neck, not making remembering to breathe easier, and sighs.

"You're beautiful, Awsten, I hope you know that. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

He draws still speechless Awsten close by his waist and a few minutes later his breathing evens out, his head still on Awsten's shoulder, and Awsten decides that his back will be fine just this once, because there's no way he's moving now.

They get plenty of comments on that in the morning and his whole body aches like a bitch but he doesn't mind.

oOo

Hanging out in Otto's bunk becomes a habit at this point. He has a whole list of excuses for just plopping down on whatever space is available there or, on rare occasions, just on top of Otto already lying there (this one is usually explained with needing to show him something - a funny video, a joke or sometimes a concert picture he found). He's not certain Wood believes him, but even if he has something against it he's yet to object.

This time though he's in his own bed, catching up on the social media, because there's nobody else on the bus - at least that's what he thought before Otto peeked into his bunk with kind of a nervous smile, startling him.

"Hey," he laughs as Awsten shuffles to turn to look at him.

"Missing me already?" Awsten grins and is surprised to see Otto blush a little.

"Maybe," he tilts his head as if trying and failing to construct a sentence in his head and finally breathes out, "shit, it sounds so stupid, but like, you wanna hang out in my bunk again? I kinda enjoy your presence there even if we don't interact."

He scrambles out of the bunk before even finding the right words to respond - Otto laughs quietly at his clumsy exit but there's no mean air behind it.

They're sitting against opposite walls of the bunk, mirroring each other, legs meeting and tangling in the middle, and Awsten, while editing some lyrics he has in the notes on his phone, can't help but sneak a few glances at him here and there. He gets carried away a little writing andrewriting a line, humming to himself with half-closed eyes, and when he looks up again he meets Otto's eyes. The drummer looks at him with a mixture of awe and adoration, head tilted to the side a little, lips curled in that all too familiar smile that always sends butterflies flying in Awsten's stomach. He keeps the eye contact for a few heartbeats but then moves to crawl towards Awsten and sit beside him facing him.

"Please don't hate me for this," he chuckles nervously, and Awsten doesn't have the chance to ask what that means as Otto's hand cups his jaw and in one move he connects their lips.

Awsten freezes, phone falling out of his hand, but before Otto can take that as a no his hand flies up to tangle in his curls and he returns the kiss. They split far too soon for Awsten's liking because of the awkward position.

"So I take it as a "do you wanna be my boyfriend", right?" Awsten giggles under Otto's loving look when he opens his eyes.

"Only if I can take your answer as a yes."

Another short laugh escapes Awsten as he nods. Otto's moved to straight up straddle his lap now (Awsten will think about this position they're in... Later) but his hand is still on his cheek, thumb softly stroking the skin. Awsten puts his hand on his chest, feeling his friend's (boyfriend's?) heartbeat and then looks up at him, suddenly serious.

"Don't take it as doubting you or anything, but what if this doesn't... Work out?" He bites his lip and looks away again only to be guided back by Otto's hand.

"Awsten. I'm not going to stop being your friend, not by getting into this relationship, not by anything else," Awsten can't not believe him, looking in his eyes, and his heartbeat grounds him like when he's in a concert and the crowd is getting overwhelming, so he just smiles back at him and gets a beaming smile in return, "You're not getting rid of me this easily, Knight," Otto quips, connecting their foreheads and then leans in to kiss him again.

He feels Otto's smile against his lips and thinks that perhaps friends should kiss each other's hands. And lips. Sometimes it's worth it.


End file.
